


small christmas

by plasticine (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plasticine
Summary: Snapshots of Taeyong and Jaehyun over Christmas week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuraxchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/gifts).



> For NCTSS 2016

 

**I**

 

“Jaehyun-ah, where did we put the presents,” Taeyong bellows in the direction of the hallway. He hobbles on one foot as he tries, unsuccessfully, to jam the other into his pants. Curse his Jaehyun. Taeyong is always punctual for everything and they’re _already ten minutes late to this thing_ and honestly—

“I got them,” Jaehyun says, coming into the bedroom. He’s already dressed, his little bowtie perfect in his outfit. Taeyong scowls at his own dishevelled state. This is the last time he lets Jaehyun convince him to fuck fifteen minutes before a thing.

“ _Let’s get you to come in under ten minutes_ , my ass,” Taeyong grumbles as they rush out of the house. “I’m driving,” he tells Jaehyun petulantly. 

“But hyung—”

Taeyong sighs like the burdens of the entire world has befallen on him. “Jaehyun, I swear—”

“Alright, hyung.” Jaehyun shrugs and goes to sit in the passenger seat.

Taeyong gets in the car, and takes one moment to massage his temples.

“Relax,” Jaehyun tells him, and squeezes at his thigh. And then the hand climbs a little higher.

“Stop that,” Taeyong hisses, and starts the car. “My mom’s going to be so mad, she hates it when people are late to her parties.”

Jaehyun laughs and pinches Taeyong’s hip. “Just blame me, she loves me anyway.”

Taeyong takes his eyes off the road to give Jaehyun his best dour look.

Jaehyun just giggles. “You love me, too,” he adds.

Taeyong turns back and keeps driving, a small smile creeping onto his face.

 

**II**

 

“This one?”

Jaehyun hums in contemplation, wrinkling his nose. It’s the cutest motherfucking thing Taeyong has ever witnessed. A small part of him dies inside.

Jaehyun turns the small decorative angel over in his hands. “Maybe too glittery,” he decides, and raises a sparkly hand to Taeyong’s face.

And then he blows the entire palmful of glitter on Taeyong’s face. There’s glitter everywhere. Jaehyun laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Taeyong mourns his previously spotless green sweater, but only for a moment.

Time for revenge.

Jaehyun’s smile drops off his face when he sees Taeyong’s expression. “Hyung,” he says uneasily.

“Jung Jaehyun,” Taeyong snarls. And then they take off down the aisle.

They never did get that centrepiece for their Christmas tree.

 

**III**

 

It’s the afternoon before Christmas break.

Jaehyun shakes off the sleep that follows his extremely heavy department Christmas lunch, and checks his phone. He is then wide-awake, instantly.

His heart beating a mile a minute, he clutches his phone to his chest. No one else saw it, right? Jaehyun shakily peeks at his phone again.

Taeyong has sent him a photo of himself. He’s laying their bed with his shirt pulled halfway up his chest and one leg bent just enough for the end of the vibrator to be peeking out from his ass. His cock is red and glistening against his stomach.

The caption: _Miss you so much <3_

Jaehyun inhales deeply, cursing silently. Taeyong had taken the day off to clean up the apartment. Of course he would get bored. Of course.

He stumbles past Johnny, who’s holding a huge stack of papers for their project, and runs for the restroom.

 

**IV**

 

“Ahhh, Jaehyun,” Taeyong whines, dropping his head to rest against Jaehyun’s chest. “Please, I wanna—” 

Jaehyun hikes them up higher on the couch, Taeyong eagerly follows him, doing his best to keep Jaehyun’s cock inside him, pressed against his spot. 

“Can you, _hah_ —” His fingernails scrabble against the backs of Jaehyun’s hands where they’re locked on tight against Taeyong’s hips, keeping him in place like a vice. “Jaehyun,” Taeyong whines, his eyes half-lidded and lips soft. “Can I—I want to,” he makes to shift his hips, but he can’t, and his whine breaks into a sob at the end. “Do something, please, anything…”

Jaehyun pauses to control his laboured breathing—he’s as affected as Taeyong—but he has to prove something before he gives Taeyong what he wants. He leans up to whisper into Taeyong’s ear, “this is what happens when you tease me at work, hyung.”

“Want you since you left this morning,” Taeyong whispers. “I was so empty after last night…” he trails off, and looks at Jaehyun with his beautiful eyes and flush, so hopeful.

Jaehyun’s cock hardens even more at that display, and he groans and crushes his mouth to Taeyong’s. And finally he lets his hands fall to his sides, and the beautiful angel on his lap starts bouncing on his cock. The most incredible, silky heat enveloping him—coupled with Taeyong’s hitched moans and cries—it’s almost enough to make him come right there. Jaehyun thrusts up into the heat, his head craned back to look at Taeyong losing himself.

“Hyung, Taeyong-hyung,” Jaehyun chants, his voice hitching over the vowels. Taeyong’s scent is overwhelming and his voice so fucking erotic that Jaehyun doesn’t have time, he gasps and comes mid-thrust. Taeyong, the bastard, grabs his shoulder and sits all the way down, and as Jaehyun comes he can feel the way his cock pulses inside Taeyong.

“Uhgh,” Jaehyun gurgles.

Taeyong laughs into his neck, and draws back to touch himself with Jaehyun’s cock still inside him.

“Merry Christmas, Jaehyun,” he murmurs, his voice still breathy, his lips swollen and hair debauched. 

“Hyung.” Jaehyun, unable to help himself, leans up to Taeyong again. He joins his fingers with Taeyong on his cock, and tugs and pulls with as much technique as his post-orgasmic haze allows him to. Taeyong’s so fucking hot on his lap like this that Jaehyun thinks he can go for round two, right now.

“Again?” Taeyong nearly slips off when Jaehyun starts rocking up again. “Jaehyun,” he moans, and grabs onto his boyfriend for dear life.

 

**V**

 

Taeyong gazes at the boy lying next to him in bed. The Christmas morning has just begun, and the birds outside have just started their morning song.

He smiles and leans down. “Merry Christmas, Jaehyunnie,” he kisses the words into the boy’s hair.

Jaehyun sleeps on, not even moving an inch from the contact. Taeyong burrows himself into his warmth, and watches as the snow falls past their window in a silent fury. It really does feel like a small pocket of happiness inside their warm apartment.


End file.
